Miss Imperfect Perfection
by Neko Yankee
Summary: Mitsuki is not a typical girl. She may be a Takishima but she's the dumbest one alive. But why is she? Is it because she gave Kei years of burden, or is it because she's so smart she's convinced herself that she is? How can she bring back that old relationship with her parents? When will the bullies stop? When can the world see the real Takishima in her? and How? -neko.yankee RxR
1. Foreword

FOREWORD

* * *

It all started with the tale of Hikari Hanazono and Kei Takishima. It was summer back then in their early childhood, and their fathers, who were practically best friends by interest, decided to introduce their children to each other. Hikari—

_Wait. Stop. We all know where it started._

_After all, if we didn't, then we would not be wasting our time being clueless on which world this story would be revolving around. Let's skip to the real story._

Who would've thought that the rivalry (one-sided) between these two would blossom into a passionate and warm love (also one-sided before, but not anymore)? And who's to say that the smooches and cuddles won't turn out with their own little bundle of joy? Of course! Almost everyone. BUT! You should stop.

'Coz that's where you're getting at now.

Let's quote 'Yukiharu Takishima'. Please take note of that…

You might think that the little bundle of joy gotten by Kei and Hikari, named Yukiharu Takishima, is a boy. Well, good news!

**YOU ARE WRONG.**

Much to the child's unluckiness, her crazy mother and too-perfect-to-be-killed father had come up with a name that she will forever be burdened to carry. Speaking of which, you might be asking why the hell am I blabbering too much trashy details about this kid and burdening you with excess effort of searching for at least one sentence that says exactly the main point, in a main-point-ish way.

Here goes nothing then!

* * *

END OF FOREWORD


	2. Who the hell am I? (PART I)

Chapter 1: Who the hell am I (PART I)

* * *

Hello. This is Mitsuki. And, no. For your safety, please do not ever, as in ever, call me Yukiharu. I want to detach myself including my name from the crazy people who possibly blessed the world with an idiot being like me.

Let me show you an entry from my backfire diary. I don't easily trust anyone. I RARELY trust someone, BUT! The annoying author of this story personally knelt down on her bloody knees for me to give her access to one entry, XXXXand because I love

Anyway, here you go.

* * *

**Fail. Fail. Fail! FAIL! FAIL!** **FAAIILLL!**

Why is it that the only word teachers know how to say is "FAIL"? Why is the world being mean to me? Why was I born in this body? Why was I born to be their child? Can I not be as normal as others can be? Can I not be someone who I want to be? I want to be free! I want to be alone and do whatever I want, wherever I want!

It's hard being in this state. I know, _I know_. Many kids would want to be in my position. Many want servants bowing to them every time they enter a place, being able to eat anything you want, being able to get all the clothes you want, all the gadgets and money and ice cream you want. Many want to have thousands of gifts, a grand party, a humongous cake, a pretty and sparkly princess gown, the whole world celebrating their birthday with them. But me? **NO!** I can say that I liked it too but that was for the first three freaking years of my life.

What's the use of eating everything you want in anytime you want when all you face is food and _food alone_? I want a mom to talk to after school, during dinner. I want a dad to go to the park with, every weekend when there are no assignments. I don't need any luxury, I just want a normal family.

But every time I try to ask for such simple things, ever since I turned three, they keep giving me inanimate objects which give me more guilt instead of happiness. Why can't I be normal? Should I start with that plan now? Do you think you can do it?

Yes. You can do it. You can do it!

* * *

It was rather peaceful for some moments, with the blanket's warmth hugging my whole body, I could snuggle in the same position for days without getting uncomfortable. That was, until a warmer, bright light shone directly on my closed eyelids, blinding me with the light that my eyes were not accustomed to at that time. It was morning already.

I would love it when one day, I would wake up with the sound of my alarm clock (or a chicken, which is better in my opinion), and I would be trying to shut it up but failing. When one day, I would stand up and trip on my way to the bathroom. When one day, I would feel that feeling when you forgot to take a towel with you inside the shower and you'd have to run to the other side of your room, feeling the cold breeze, just to get your towel… I would love to try those one day.

But then again, those only happen in my dreams, because, every single day of my life, I have to wake up with a bunch of maids rushing inside and cleaning my room as soon as I sit up from lying down. I would have three maids asking me the same annoying question, "Would you prefer bubbles, milk or roses, young lady?"

And I would always be, "Bubbles, please." which for the ten thousandth time I have said so, should be carved in their minds that I do not ever wish to change such preference in such question.

_Today is not so different from the other days._

They would walk away towards my bathroom and a young man (a butler) would be standing beside my bed, blabbering "We will serve your breakfast in ten minutes. Shall we proceed downstairs, young lady?" for the nth time. And me, as if instinctively, would stand up, wear my bunny slippers, and walk towards the door.

Through the hallways, he would be followed by some more maids, and he would be saying stuff like, "Today's chef is _[INSERT NAME HERE]_. He has prepared _[INSERT DISH NAMES HERE]_ served with the usual hot chocolate and marshmallows from _[INSERT COUNTRY NAME HERE]_. Would you like to change the serving for today's breakfast?"

And of course, I would either answer, "Nup. Is okay." or not answer at all.

When I reach the dining hall, before I was like, "Where's mom and dad," but I grew tired of asking the same question and receiving the same answer so I stopped bothering years ago.

I sat down on my usual chair, facing a number of utensils already prepared, and immediately another man, old this time, came to me and whispered about dad being busy and mom being out-of-the-country. _AGAIN._

The maids would come rushing in and serve me the food by that time and I would just stare at the food and eat afterwards. Of course, as a sign of gratitude, I would try to eat it all.

This time, I wanted something else.

"Hey." They all leaned a little towards my direction. "Can you guys gimme the dessert first? I'm like, craving for coffee jelly and milk." The butler nodded and clapped his hands.

The maids earlier came rushing back in and takes away the food they just prepared. _I'm sorry girls. I just wanna eat coffee jelly like seriously, right now. _Then after some seconds, a small dessert cup was served in front of me, as I ate the coffee jelly.

I ate the coffee jelly and nodded at my butler, which in this case, he understood as, "Let out the beasts!" or in other words, "You can serve the main dishes now." The maids, once again, rushed towards my plate, changed the utensils into new ones, and served once again the food they had taken away some moments ago.

But then, I found myself looking at this certain maid, carrying my soup, looking at her feet going wobbly to the left and cross to right and again. Then I saw her bangs bouncing with her swishing here and there, her clip hanging on to the little hair it can hold on to. And when she finally, and safely, placed the container on my plate, I glanced at her looking nervous and flustered.

"Hey." Her eyes sharply turn towards me and turn away again. She bows her head slightly. "Nice hairclip." I commented. She quickly got her hands on the clip and was about to remove it when, "Nonononono!" I extended mine and stopped hers. She looked at me and removed her hands. The maid was shaking. _Why is she so nervous?_ "I said it was nice. I didn't say you remove it." I heard her whisper a small apology. I let go of her hair carefully and got back in my usual position. Before they bowed and flee away from my vision, "You." They paused.

"Y-yes… Young Lady?" I heard her say in response.

"You new huh?"

"Yes…" It took her a while to continue, "…Young Lady."

"Uh-huh." I crossed my arms and put on an angry face. She looked intimidated and bowed more. "You know," I softened my features and tone. "It will be harder through the days because of the demanding chores my crazy mother and father gives you. And if ever they say something that hurt you. You just have to approach me."

She sighed. "Thank you, young Lady." And they headed back to where they're supposed to be.

**'_Is she really saying the truth? That I can tell her?'_**

'_She also said that to me when I first got here…'_

'_Well, the 'tell me your problem' part. Not the hairclip stuff.'_

**'_But I can really tell her?'_**

'_Yeah. But are you serious? You're really gonnna do that?' _

'_Have some shame with you girl.' _

'_That's the young lady. Not some ordinary kid.'_

**'_Still… I think it's not bad to do so.'_**

'_Suit yourself.'_

'_You'll find yourself eating those words.'_

I smiled to myself as they whispered to each other. Well, sometimes, these heightened senses give me a little bit advantage. But not all the time. Sometimes I just want to shun my ears from hearing what I'm not supposed to hear. Because I know I'll just make things worse when I hear stuff I shouldn't hear.

* * *

_##FLASHBACK##_

* * *

"What do you mean disown her?!" Little Yukiharu heard from the hallway. '_Daddy! Daddy's here!' _She jumped in glee as she hurriedly followed the sound she heard.

"Kei." She heard another man's voice. Someone older. "The investor will not sign that contract lest youmarry his daughter. You know how much this agreement means to us. We can't lose thi—" Yukiharu heard a loud slam. She held on tighter to her Usa-chan.

"Father!" Her daddy sounded angry._ REALLY_ angry.

'_Grandpa! Grandpa's here too!'_

"I have a family now. I have Hikari, more importantly I— No. **_WE _**have Yukiharu now." Her ears twitched at the sound of her name.

'_Found it. The door, found it.'_

"I know. And I know Hikari will understand. Just send her the divorce papers—"

"No! I don't care about how big this investor's impact is on our company, but I will never, **NEVER** hurt Hikari. I will **NEVER** give up my family."

"Kei." Her grandpa sounded so soft. "It's for their safety. If the investor finds out that you have a wife, a child even. We don't know what his daughter would do to harm them." Her father deeply sighed. _'Harm?'_

"This contract will ensure their safety. Even if you're not with them. Think about it, Kei. You need to let go of Hikari and Yukiharu. Send them far away, where— ..." The last words came out as muffled sounds to Yukiharu. She felt her eyes filling with tears about to fall. _'Daddy won't send us away, right, Usa-chan?'_

"I…" Kei lowered his head. The little girl saw her daddy's hands holding on to the table tightly. "Will…" Her grandpa's eyes lightened up.

"Never." Grandpa's smile faded. "I will never give them up! I don't care what happen—" Usa-chan fell to the floor and one of Yukiharu's tears slid down her cheeks. A loud slap echoed through the little girl's ears as she saw her grandpa hit her daddy. She shook endlessly.

"You don't know how much our family had worked hard for this company, Kei! My father already gave you what you want! He gave you permission to have Hikari! I gave you everything you wanted when you were little! It's time you pay me back!" His daddy remained silent, looking at the side, face darkened. Her tears won't stop. It was her first time to see grandpa angry. She thought grandpa was nice. She thought grandpa was an angel.

"You WILL give Hikari those papers! You WILL send them away! You WILL disown Yukiharu! And you WILL! SIGN. THOSE. PAPERS."

'_Daddy? You won't disown me, right? You love me, right?'_

"If you won't, then I'll be the one to make sure you will **NEVER** see them agai—"

"**DAISUKI!~ DAISUKI!~ YUKIHARU DAISUKI!~** _(I love you! I love you! I love Yukiharu!)" Her _Daddy and Grandpa looked shocked. Both of them looked at the direction of the sound. Kei's features softened as he saw his daughter standing behind the doors, crying, and stepping on the plushie's hands.

"Yukiharu…" He whispered.

"Daddy! Daddy!" His daughter came running towards him, her small arms wrapping around his knees tightly.

"You won't leave me and mommy right? You won't disown me, right? Because daddy loves us, right? You won't leave us daddy, won't you?" Kei looked at her daughter's pleading eyes. He picked her up and the little girl buried her face in his neck, hugging him tightly.

"I love you Daddy! I love you Daddy! I love you sooo much Daddy! Please don't leave us! Please don't leave me! Please daddy! Please…" Yukiharu sobbed hardly on her father's shoulders.

Kei hugged her daughter back. "I promise, baby. Daddy will never leave you." The lad glared sharply at his father.

"Yukiharu… Daddy and Grandpa were just talking about business, okay? Can you please go out for—"

"**Ojii-jii DAIKIRAI!** _(I hate you Grandpa!)_" The little girl's scream cut off her grandpa. **"DAIKIRAI DAIKIRAI DAIKIRAI DAIKIRAI!"**

The little girl continued sobbing. Her grandpa's expression turned into guilt. She calmed down for a few moments and wiped away her tears. Yukiharu adjusted her position on her daddy's arms and faced her grandpa with a furious face.

She clung her arms on her daddy's neck and opened her mouth to speak. "No! I will not go out! Whatever you have to tell Daddy, you have to tell me too!" Her grandpa was taken aback with what she said. He would never expect a 4-year-old to speak like that.

"W_e're together on this Daddy._" She whispered to her daddy with a smile. She received a smile back.

"Heard that, father? Now… What were you saying earlier?" Kei smirked at his father. He knows the old jeezer can never talk like that in front of his 'beloved' granddaughter.

Much to Kei's surprise, his father picked up his suitcase and walked towards the door. "You will regret this, Kei."

Yukiharu stuck out her tongue at her grandpa and made a face before he left for the door. She smiled at her daddy and hugged him tight. "I love you daddy."

Kei hugged her back. "I love you too, princess. You and Mommy… And thank you."

"Usa-chan too. He was the one who stopped old jeezer."

"Alright. And Usa-chan too. But, don't call grandpa old jeezer. That's bad."

"Old jeezer."

Kei chuckled. "Alright."

They stayed like that for a long time before picking up the abandoned Usa-chan from the door and heading out of the mansion for ice cream.

* * *

##END OF FLASHBACK##

* * *

###

END OF CHAPTER 1


	3. Who the hell am I? (PART II)

**Who the hell am I (PART II)**

* * *

This is getting annoying. Why do they keep telling me what to do? My classmates tease me, I don't have friends, my teachers always scold me, my mom is getting too nosy about the things I do in school and worst of all, my father is giving me a hard time because of my school performance! When did he even start to care? He's always busy after all. Stupid idiot people! UGH!

Hi! I am, or was Yukiharu Takishima! Now called "Mitsuki" because I hate my name, and it's for boys so call me Mitsuki instead… Feels more comfortable, right? I'm your average—Oh wait, scratch that. I'm the dumbest 16-year-old girl coming from the Takishima family line, as in the first one. Kinda something to be proud of, right? I am typically contented with how I'm living my life and how others treat me, kind of, right now.

Anyone who gets in the way is going down! But I'm probably just saying that as a joke. I haven't experienced winning before. I never win my fights with larger people than me or normal people, since I'm just small (and not strong and monstrous like my parents); 5 feet and 2 inches is enough to describe my height.

In my class, they call me "Egg head" but it doesn't bother me. My highest grade is 78 and lowest is 60. Oh and I forgot to tell you, I almost failed grade school. My father got so angry at the school and even told them to make me repeat from 1st grade. From then on, I started to think I'm adopted since others label me as dumb because my parents were never at the failing list (which consists of me only, by the way).

I already told you how I wake up usually in the mornings and how I would travel towards the kitchen. Let me continue on after eating my breakfast.

It's always the same each day. I would stand up from my chair and climb up the stairs towards my room, enter the bathroom with the three maids facing the wall. I would submerge my all-bare-for-the-world-to-see body inside the bubbles-filled circular bathtub and I would give them permission to turn around by saying, "Hey. I popped a bubble."

If the maid is new, she would ask, "May we turn around now, Young lady?"

And of course, I would answer her, "Yes, you may."

I would play with the bubbles while one maid does my shampoo for me, the other one would be scrubbing my arms and legs, and the one left would prepare the shower room for me to rinse off in. Then soon after I would finish rinsing off the bubbles on my body, they would greet me by wrapping my body in a warm, dry towel and looking away at the same time. After my body, they would wrap my hair with another warm, dry towel. I'd go out of the bathroom wearing my bunny slippers and move towards my dressing room where I would find my uniform prepared.

I have like, 12 sets of uniforms but I only pick the ones I'm comfortable with. I also told my father to stop the maids from replacing my clothes every 3 weeks or so, and just replace them when they're really in a bad condition, for example, torn to pieces. The head maid must have been used to my father going home; having his uniforms torn on some parts (might be due to the games he had with my mom). I don't freaking do Wrestling.

Anyways, I would just be standing there and they would be the ones to dress me. Oh and boys, you skip this part. Go to the next paragraph, like seriously right now. You girls should let your parents buy you one of these panties I have. It has straps at the side, I mean you can take it off by detaching the straps at the side. (Hey, boy, what are you doing here?!) It's easy and convenient, although I don't recommend it when you don't have maids to dress you up. (Go away boy, or I'll sue you) That way, your maids don't have to look away again when you have to wear your panty or wear your bra, convenient right? (You're one hard headed boy. You just couldn't skip to the next paragraph, could you?)

When I am all in my uniform, one of the maids would ask me another overused question, "Shall I interest you with one of your jewelry sets, young lady?" And to overused questions, an overused answer I has. (Oops. That should've been have, not has, shouldn't it? My bad.) An answer such as, "I want to wield a blazing blue fire from my hand today, [INSERT MAID NAME HERE]." would mean that I want to have my usual blue sapphire ring on one of my fingers again, as a symbol that I'm still a Takishima, and that you peasants can't do anything about it. Hehehe ;)

"Which shoe label would you like to wear today, young Lady?" I would look at another maid opening my shoe racks, "Would you prefer Coco Chanel, Gucci, or perhaps, your favorite rubber shoe from Commes Des?" You know. I would seriously answer Gucci as this is my favorite label, but for Pete's sake, there's a rubber shoe in the options, so why not take it? "Rubber shoes, please." I would never forget to put please in any of the answers i give out. It would be so rude not to, unless I'm too lazy to say so. I would have a pleading face with it anyway.

I'd climb down of the stairs after my hair is styled and a little of powder is patted on my face. (I request 'No makeup' everyday but my maids insist on the powder.) I would be greeted by other maids at the door, and one of the butlers would open the door for me. I used to hear a 'Good luck, sweetie.' Or a 'Take care, princess.' before but that was kindergarten. I would have a limousine waiting in front and the chauffeur would open the door for me. I would say, "Good morning Mister Takano!" before going inside, and he would raise his hat and bow a little to greet me back with a "A good day to you too, Little Miss."

I would have my bag beside me inside the car and I would blankly stare at the window, passing by some houses and some familiar buildings along the way. And then when we would reach downtown, Mister Takano would ask me with a wink, "Would you like to go to other places before we proceed to the academy, Little Miss?" and I would smile,

"Take me to the Tiger."

I always visit a certain place ever since I was 12. It was a rainy day and I accidentally stumbled upon a box along the alley while I ran away from the campus. I heard a tiny sound from it, and as curiosity continued to poke me, I lifted the lid to see a small white kitten, cold and hungry. I fed it with the leftover bread I had in my pocket and made a hooded blanket with an extra handkerchief. When I was about to leave, I found the kitten following me, brushing its fur on my legs, probably to thank me for saving it from death. I wanted to bring the kitten in the mansion but I realized that it was better to raise it away from the luxurious life I had so it could be at least a little bit happier than me.

"We have arrived at our destination, Little Miss." The chauffeur informed me with a glint of happiness in his eyes. The car's door opened and I readied myself to go out. As I stepped on the concrete floor, in front of me was a small, but very, very welcoming home.

"Mrs. Yuuta! I'm here!" I shouted gleefully. I left the little kitten in the hands of this old woman who had been helping me in times that I wanted to go away from my luxurious life. She found me crying back then in the alley, and asked me with kindness, 'Why are you crying, little girl?' and I told her my story, without revealing my identity though. She just knows that I come from a wealthy family, but not particularly from the Takishima family.

I would go up the front porch; taking a little peek at the opened door to see a glimpse of a white cat (you should not expect a kitten after 4 years). Then as I try to search carefully, I would feel fur sliding on the back of my neck and I would know in an instant that the white cat is above me. I would look up and boom! I see a flash of white and find my face being hugged by a big, fluffy ball of white fur.

"Soft Paws! Did you miss mommy?" My voice would be muffled and the cat's tail would be dangling on my shoulders and I would hear a loud "Mrow!~" followed by nonstop purring shaking my whole face.

"Oh dear! I'm sorry 'bout that. Let me take him off you." Mrs. Yuuta would say, struggling to remove Soft Paws from my face. And when she finally takes him off, I would thank her, brushing off the fur that got stuck on my uniform.

"He's been eating well and is playing with the other cats though he's yet to get used to taking a bath every day."

"Thank you for taking care of him for me, Mrs. Yuuta. I've been waking up late these days that I can't visit him." Soft Paws is hugging my leg again. He doesn't have sharp nails to begin with so I'm quite thankful with that.

For a few minutes, I would talk with the woman and play with my cat. It would seem so short whenever my chauffeur reminds me of the time and I would greet Mrs. Yuuta a good day and give a few stocks of Soft Paw's food to Mrs. Yuuta. I never forget to give the woman a gift for herself which she always rejects, unfortunately. And after that, I would go to school, sighing deeply before going out of the vehicle. It would be another tough day.

##

* * *

Hello! It's been a very long time since the first chapter! I'm back with a continuation but this time, I've decided on a name: popehpo!

I was a bit concerned on the 4 people whom I left hanging for 9 months without an answer so I would dedicate the next chapter into answering those certain 4 reviews and hopefully future reviews and questions.

**Thank you so much for reading and stay tuned! **


End file.
